Sweet nightmares 2
by 7koukoua
Summary: Happily ever after?


_**Author note: It's been AGES since I last wrote a thing xD Obviously, it's the sequel of Sweet Nightmare, maybe you should read that one too, but you can enjoy reading this one only. **_

"Come on idiot, we're gonna be late!" Akane yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Now Akane, what did I tell you about calling your fiancé names?" was Kasumi's calm retort while she started collecting the dishes from breakfast.

"He doesn't get mad." Akane assured her older sister, not caring to even look at her still eating fiancé while she ran through the front door.

"Why won't I get mad, tomboy?" Ranma smirked as he effortlessly caught up with her.

"Hey!" Akane was smirking too. The word didn't bother her anymore. In fact, calling each other names has been part of their relationship for so long, they didn't see why they would change it.

Shampoo didn't show up that morning too. They hadn't seen her since they announced that they were engaged. Well, really engaged and not forced by their parents. The couple was surprised and couldn't believe that the Chinese girl would simply accept Ranma's choice. What amazed them even more was everybody else's reactions. Nobody tried to attack them, nobody tried to throw a challenge, they all seemed to accept the news and move on. Hell, they seemed relieved to finally do something different from chasing someone all the time.

"I kinda miss Shampoo." Ranma joked as he ran next to his fiancée.

"Oh really? If it's the bicycle you're missing, I can ran over you anytime you wish."

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I can't hit you." She looked at him grinning and he couldn't help but grin at her too.

No Kuno, no mass of boys trying to fight Akane, it was really amazing. As if the world finally decided to stop messing up Ranma's life, and focused on someone else's.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ranma."

In deed, life was good!

"We're home!"

Ranma went upstairs and Akane got to the kitchen and chatted with Kasumi. Then she went to her room to change. The moment she stepped in her room she saw Ranma sitting on her chair, clearly waiting for her to come.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" She asked as she closed the door.

"What do you think?" he walked casually towards her, his eyes sparkling with lust. She watched him as he strode to her, his cocky grin plastered on his face, and couldn't help but swallow in anticipation. "I've been waiting the whole day to do this." He pushed her softly so her back hit the wooden door, his right hand circled her waist and his left one pulled her head closer to his. And he kissed her softly, almost shyly. But that didn't last for long as the kiss quickly started to gain in pace and was escalating to something bigger.

"Ranma, we have to stop." Her fingers were digged in the boys hair, and her voice, laced with lust, didn't convince her, let along him.

"Is that so?" He knew the effect he had on her, it was evident in every move and every word he said. "Because I think…" little kisses on her cheek "you want me…" he blew in her ear, "to continue." He nibbled at her ear lobe eliciting an audible moan from her. He felt her shake in his arms and her breathing quickening so he tightened his grip on her and pushed her again against the door to steady her. His lips descended on her neck living butterfly kisses on every inch of soft skin they met, encouraged by the little pleasure sounds Akane made.

"Akane!" Kasumi was calling, and without surprise, the two lovers didn't hear her, too focused on each other to notice anything else.

Knock knock knock…

"Oh crap!" The knocking did capture their attention as they broke away quickly.

"Just a minute." Akane yelled, then in one swift motion, she kicked Ranma through her window and opened the door praying to god that her sister wouldn't notice her disheveled hair and blushing face.

"Kasumi, you need something?"

"Why are you out of breath? What were you doing?" She surveyed the room quickly.

"I..uh.. actually was changing my clothes!" _Lame._

"You're still wearing your uniform." Kasumi was smirking. Yes, smirking and not smiling kindly like she always did.

"Yes! I um.. I am still wearing my uniform cuz you interrupted me!" She seemed relieved that she came up with such a brilliant excuse.

"Yeah sure thing. I actually came to ask you to help me in the kitchen. Would you?"

"Of course, Kasumi."

Downstairs, Ranma was just coming in the house. Kasumi asked his innocently.

"Ranma, weren't you upstairs?"

"Yes I was." He said shooting meaningful glances to his fiancée who mouthed sorry apologetically.

Later that night, Akane went up first and Ranma joined her after his dad started snoring. They DID announce that they were in love and going to get married one day, but the fact they have been sleeping together for the past four months was still a secret. And they wanted it to stay a secret, so they were extra careful about it.

Akane woke up by the clicking of her doorknob, she didn't even open her eyes, and in ten seconds Ranma was on the bed holding her in his arms.

"Good night baby, I love you." He whispered in her ear and closed his eyes slowly.

Like every night, Akane couldn't help but think about the huge difference between Ranma's attitude in the morning, and when he joined her in bed. During the day, Ranma took every chance he got to touch and kiss her, it was as if all those years of denial and deprivation were coming out full force. He was after all a young man in love, and she didn't mind at all being touched and kissed by her fiancé. She felt loved and cherished, with every kiss and every look. But in her bed, he didn't even kiss her good night. So that night, she decided to actually ask him.

"Hey Ranma," she turned in his arms to face him, and saw Ranma's eyes open and focus on her. "I've been wondering…" She blushed and struggled to get the words out.

"In the day, you can't keep your hands off of me. You always try to get me in your arms. And that's normal, we are after all going to get married. But at night, you just hold me." She watched the look in his eyes shift ftom amusement to dread, then it was distant, as if he was deep n thought. She touched his cheek to get his attention back.

"I'm not complaining or something. I'm just curious on why that difference of attitude."

He looked in pain, Akane actually regretted asking the question, and was going to tell him to forget it but his low voice stopped her.

"In the day, I'm your fiancé. I want you." He looked at her strangely and she blushed hard at his words. "But at night, I have no right to be here. You are LETTING me sleep in your bed. It is a favor you are doing and I have no right to abuse of it. Also I don't know if I could stop if we started anything." He joked bitterly. Akane was still silent, knowing that there was more to it.

"Also…" he carried on, "At night, I NEED to hold you and feel your body heating mine. It comforts me to listen to your breathing and feel your heartbeat. I don't need anything else. I'm satisfied and I'm grateful for being able to just be close to you." He looked at her lovingly and Akane had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"God, I love you." Ranma said again his voice breaking slightly, and pressing her to his chest.

"I love you too Ranma. And I'll always be there for you."

Apparently, the world was finally letting Ranma savor the happiness he deserved.

_**Author's note: God I miss writing. Here you go, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, reviews make my day. Love.**_


End file.
